scpexpansionmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Emergency Termination Protocol
Emergency Termination Protocol (ETP) is what is a protocol carried out by Nine-Tailed Fox personnel in the Entrance Zone if too many SCPs are out about in the Entrance Zone. This happens if precisely five or more SCPs are in the Entrance Zone. Nine-Tailed Fox personnel terminate SCPs in this protocol by gunshots. Currently, SCP-173 is the hardest one to kill, needing 350 gunshots to be killed. SCP-106 gets hit by gunshots only 1/3 of the time, and SCP-096 takes ~170 to kill. SCP-066 takes 20 bullets, and that's really it. More information about this can be viewed here. Beginning Before ETP even starts, the NTF commander will say a few things over the intercom about potential triggering of ETP. These messages are the following: Messages If two or more SCPs are in the Entrance Zone: "Control to Nine-Tailed Fox commander, this is a warning for potential triggering of the Emergency Termination Protocol. There are many SCPs around here in the Entrance Zone, and we cannot proceed easily without terminating them. Recontaining will be difficult. Over." NTF Commander responds with: "Alright. We will send more personnel over if we just barely don't need to activate the protocol. If we do, fire at will at any SCPs out there. We can't risk an XK-Class End-Of-The-World scenario here. If SCP-106 is out there, do not attempt to terminate it via gunshots. They prove ineffective at times." If five or more SCPs are in the Entrance Zone: "Control to Nine-Tailed Fox, begin the Emergency Termination Protocol. Fire at will at any SCPs or D-Class you see." If SCP-106 is contained: "Control to Nine-Tailed Fox, it is apparent that SCP-106 has been recontained by unknown means. Investigate further, we will be checking the camera systems in Light and Heavy Containment to check for any possible scientists or D-Class still alive." If player is spotted by a camera in SCP-106's containment chamber: "Command, it appears that one D-Class recontained SCP-106. Termination will be carried out at first glance, we are heading to SCP-106's containment area." If an SCP is terminated, the following speech will play: "SCP-173 successfully terminated." "SCP-106 FINALLY terminated. Fucking hell..." "SCP-096 successfully terminated." "SCP-066 successfully terminated." "SCP-049 successfully terminated." "SCP-001-1 instance terminated, 3/2/1/unknown number more to go." "SCP-1048 successfully terminated. Unknown number of SCP-1048-A instances are roaming the facility at the moment." Currently, these are all the termination messages said on the intercom by Nine-Tailed Fox personnel. Fighting Back SCPs can fight the NTF personnel. NTF personnel blink every ~3.5 seconds all at the same time to not make SCP-173 completely helpless. For example, SCP-173 can kill NTF personnel by snapping their necks. NTF personnel will usually back off the fastest they can from SCP-173, before shouting a few times: "SCP-173 SPOTTED, IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF US, DO NOT BLINK." -and then getting killed by SCP-173 usually. SCP-173's death animation is just like the one in SCP: Secret Laboratory. SCP-106 can send them to the pocket dimension, basically meaning they're dead. They can't escape as far as I know. NTF will usually run away from SCP-106, and not shoot it. Rarely when they really do shoot SCP-106. The following message will be said over the radio when SCP-106 is noticed: "(SCP-106's laugh) Shit, shit! Back off, (audible running) SCP-106 spotted. We will not fire at it unless we have to. Currently we are running from it (breathing heavily)." If SCP-066 is found, NTF personnel will say this: "SCP-066 found, should we terminate it? (inaudible speaking) Oh, okay. We won't. (extremely loud beethoven music) FUCK, GOD DAMN IT, KILL IT! (gunshots) Jesus Christ..." If SCP-001-1 is spotted, this will play: "SCP-001-1 spotted. Fire at will." If SCP-035 is spotted, this will play: "SCP-035, we command you to go back to your cell or you will be terminated. (035 mumbles something) Alright then. Termination of SCP-035 will begin." Note: NTF personnel don't actually terminate SCP-035. SCP-035 doesn't even roam the facility like the others, nor he ever will. When SCP-049 is spotted the same message plays as it does in the original game, but if SCP-049 kills one NTF, this will play: "One NTF down by SCP-049. We will fire at will if one more gets killed by it. The zombie will of course be killed too." If one more NTF is killed by it: "SCP-049 designated for termination." Category:Nine-Tailed Fox Category:Event Category:Entrance Zone